1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a mechanical device for locking in place flexible strands such as cables, ropes, laces, or any other similar product.
More specifically, the invention pertains to the locking of boot laces. Yet more specifically, the invention relates to the sports domain and especially to boots for skiing, cross country skiing, cycling, hiking, walking or other.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
In U.S. Pat. No.3,564,670, the prior art discloses a lace locking mechanism, by wedging the strands of the lace between a mobile wheel and two convergent paths, a mechanism in which a force exerted by a user causes displacement of the wheel to block the strands in the paths.
The use of this mechanism first makes the user exert a tension on the lace with one hand, then lower the locking mechanism and finally, displace a locking wheel up to the wedging position with the other hand.
This functional mode therefore constitutes a problem, on the one hand, because locking is inadequate as long as the wheel is not properly positioned, on the other hand, because the maneuver is difficult, not very precise, and can especially cause a loss of tension of the laces during locking, and finally, because it may be necessary to displace the wheel before displacing the locking device.
In German Patent No. DE 19 24 757, the prior art also discloses a mechanism for locking laces by means of a wedging effect between a pin and a path where the laces are arranged, and in which the pin, translationally mobile only along an axis of symmetry of the locking mechanism, is permanently maintained in contact with the laces by a spring.
The problem with this known mechanism is that a difference of traction force between the laces generates sliding of the pin with respect to the laces and prevents locking of said laces.